Avatar Kombat
by Kamon772
Summary: Earth, Fire,Water, Air. The four elements have four warriors that every one hundred must take part in tournament known as Mortal Kombat


The appearance of Sozin's Comet one hundred years ago was not the only thing that reappeared at the end of the summer. As shortly after Aang, Toph, Soka and Suki were making fun of Ozai in one final embrassing act before passing out. Standing up like man that just drunk some catcus juice to proclaim himself the Phoenix King even though he had been stripped of his bending. In flash Suki noticed that she was alone as Aang, Toph, and Sokka had vanished leaving her alone with the de-powered Phoenix King as numerous Earth Kingdom solider arrived on the scene. Drawn to the area by all the chaos that was going on not only from Aang's and Ozai's battle, the fleet of ship that went down. They were also attracted by the ensuing forest fire as well the controlled flood used to douse the flames.

While at the Fire Nation Palace, Katara had just done some emergency treatment on Zuko after having managed to tie up a now fully mentally unstable Azula. It was a good thing she had decided to come here with Zuko after all…at least she thought so since there would be no one hear to treat him if she was not. However would Zuko had even got an injury like this if she had not come with him. The only reason Zuko got hit with lighting in the chest was because Azula was aiming directly at her thus causing him to try redirect lighting while in mid air. A feat that was apparently doable but a cost. Anyway in blinding flash, Azula was gone causing a uproar as to just what could have happened to her. By the remaining staff and workers in the palace that she did not banish for trivial reasons or good one that were just really overblown or unlikely

Also in the prison Ty Lee was at the moment she too just vanished all of sudden without a trace.

In unknown location…

"Okay what going on here" Aang asked looking towards Toph.

"Of course ask the blind girl where you are. Really smart logic there Twinklestoes" Toph yelled as she was just confused as Aang. Possibly more so as she could not 'see' at the moment and just looking in the direction of his voice.

"Why are you looking at me, Aang. I am just as clueless you are" Sokka told him.

"Well you are the self proclaimed plan guy of this gang. So Plan Guy, What the plan for finding out where the hell we are" Toph said again attempt to look in the direction of Sokka voice but only after she hear it.

This was something Aang managed to pick up on as he could understand Sokka and himself (even though he just learned how use seismic sense it no where near Toph's level) but she should at least have some idea of where they are

"Wait Toph can you well 'see' at the moment" Aang asked curiously.

What he got in respond was nothing but silence

"I take that as no then" the Avatar said

"Wait, you three are here as well" Ty Lee said shocked as she leading disheveled and spaced out Azula by the hand

Of course seeing Azula the present member of Team Avatar were about to get ready for a fight but Ty Lee stopped them. When she arrived wherever here was Azula was sitting there completely out of it as something big must have happened. Not really wanting to leave her again, Ty Lee just brought her along as she did not say anything but followed her anyway.

"All we be explained in due time, my young friends" Iroh said as he suddenly appeared along with Piandao, Bumi, and restrained along with pissed off Hama.

"What are you all doing here" Team Avatar rang out all at once at the sudden appearance of those that placed large role in their lives in some way over the last year.

"Okay this is getting really strange as just what going on here" Toph asked not likely only being able to hear people's voice again.

"Mortal Kombat" Bumi said speaking up.

"Do not you mean 'Combat' instead" Sokka asked noticing how he said it with 'K' rather then a 'C'

"Nope I mean what I said Mortal Kombat. It happens every hundred years" he told them.

"But we won the war right as Azula must have been beaten to reduced to that *motioning to Azula* and Aang obviously beat Ozai. So that should restore the balance right" Sokka asked.

"It did restore the balance of this world however the threat is no longer from this world but from another" the voice of Roku said yet when looking towards Aang he was not glowing nor entering the Avatar State.

"I am not hearing things am I as everyone else heard Roku just now" Ty Lee said.

"Of course you did as I over here" the previous Avatar called out to them as he appeared as spirit projection from behind Aang.

"Sure I did not stop Ozai before Sozin's Comet but I did do it during. That should count for something right" Aang asked.

"That it did however did not you find it strange that you learned you were the Avatar at twelve instead of sixteen like most other Avatar" Roku asked him.

"Not really they just said I was just naturally gifted with my nature element. That was the reason they revealed to me that I was the Avatar four years earlier then normal" Aang respond.

"That was not the full truth as the reason was because I died early, I left more of burden on you then just the hundred year war as no one could have guess that Sozin would actually use the power of the comet to wipe the Airbenders. The original burden that I had left to you was that you would have to take place in the Mortal Kombat tournament which was to take place exact one year after you learned you were the Avatar. However because you ran and got frozen for a hundred years, you were never able to take part in it. Luckily Bumi and others managed to prevail at the last tournament stopping Sozin from winning it all" Roku told them.

"Wait! You beat Sozin a hundred year ago. Then why in the world has his war continued for a hundred years!" Toph demand out Bumi.

"The Mortal Kombat tournament did not effect the Fire Nation's war effort as it simply prevent our world from instantly falling into Sozin's hands afterwards. As the winner got two choice one was to allow our world to continue being left alone for another hundred years or allow it to be consume with the winner be made ruler of the land" Bumi explained.

"Consume by what exactly?" Ty Lee asked

"Another realm or world known as Outworld" Roku told them.


End file.
